Your Man (JeongCheol Fanfiction)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Harga dirinya, egonya, Seungcheol kira semua itu lebih penting dari pada harus memikirkan soal cinta-cintaan yang konyol. Tapi semua berbeda jika sesuatu yang disebut cinta itu adalah Yoon Jeonghan. /JeongCheol - SeungHan - CoupsHan / SEVENTEEN / Unhealty Relationship / TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

YOUR MAN | JeongCheol Fanfiction (Ch. 1)

PDA Presents

Descriptions

Seungcheol always tried to learn, tried to know, tried to understand what his love want. He even had been ever feeling lost, separate from his love, just to realized no matter what happens;

Seungcheol is still be that Man, a Man who always stay next to him.

"Cause I am your man."

A/N: Play Boyce Avenue feat Fifth Harmony - When I was Your Man. That's the muse of this story.

.

.

.

 _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

 _Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

 _When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

 _'Cause my heart breaks a little whien I hear your name_

 _It all just sounds like "oooooh..."_

 _Too young, too dumb to realize_

-Choi Seungcheol-

.

.

.

Tubuh Seungcheol menggeliat kecil dibalik bed cover yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya menyipit mencoba mengerjap, mengadaptasikan irisnya pada sinar lampu yang terus menyala sepanjang malam. Tak ada suara alarm yang mengusik lelapnya namun entah mengapa, isi kepala ini memerintahnya untuk segera membuka mata.

Atau mungkin, memang dirinya yang tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak akhir-akhir ini.

Belakangan, tangan Seungcheol memiliki refleks tersendiri untuk meraba sisi kanan ranjangnya, hanya untuk menemukan tempat itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Rasanya dingin, hampa seperti hatinya yang kini berlubang dan penuh luka. Tak ada hal yang mampu mengisi kekosongan itu. Kecuali, sosok itu kembali membawa potongan hatinya dan menata ulang semua kekacauan ini. Kekacauan yang sebenarnya dibuat oleh Seungcheol.

Seungcheol masih terduduk diatas ranjang tanpa berniat pergi untuk beberapa saat. Tangan besar itu mengusap wajah kusutnya sendiri, berakhir dengan cengkraman pada surai legamnya berharap rasa pening ini bisa terurai perlahan-lahan. Seungcheol menolak menyebut dirinya frustasi walau semua orang di agensi berlomba-lomba mengatainya seperti mayat berjalan. Karena bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin seorang Choi Seungcheol di cap sebagai pria lemah yang dengan mudahnya kehilangan gairah hidup hanya karena cinta.

Cinta.

Tch.

Harga dirinya, egonya, ia kira semua itu lebih penting dari pada cinta-cintaan yang konyol.

Tapi semua berbeda jika sesuatu yang disebut cinta itu adalah Yoon Jeonghan.

Dibagian terdalam hatinya, ada palung yang berbisik mengakui segala kelemahannya, ketidaksanggupannya menanggung semua beban sendirian tanpa pemuda cantik itu disampingnya.

Harga diri, egoisme, semua jadi terdengar konyol bila disandingkan dengan Yoon Jeonghan, dan betapa berartinya ia untuk Seungcheol.

Bersama ringisan pilu dan tangisan pagi ini, Seungcheol kembali tenggelam dalam lautan penyesalan yang tak bermuara.

"I'm missing you, Mine... Missing you like crazy..."

.

.

.

 _Your pride, your ego, your needs, and your selfish ways_

 _Caused a good strong person like me to walk out your life_

 _Now you never, never get to clean up the mess you made_

-Yoon Jeonghan-

.

.

.

Kembali pada masa itu, saat ia tak memiliki jadwal bersama grupnya-SEVENTEEN, Seungcheol selalu dan akan selalu memutar lagi sepenggal memori tentang dirinya dan Yoon Jeonghan. Tidak dalam hal bekerja, tapi diluar semua aktivitas yang mereka lakukan baik diatas panggung maupun dilayar kaca. Ada cerita tersendiri dibalik setiap sorotan kamera dan lighting yang mereka temui setiap hari.

Sepenggal kisah tentang Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan.

Sebut saja mereka berkencan. Orang terdekat mereka mengerti itu tapi pekerjaan ini sama sekali tak mengizinkan keduanya untuk mengumbar sesuatu selain status sebagai 'teman satu grup'. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Seungcheol mengenggam tangan Jeonghan dalam artian yang berbeda. Tatapan matanya yang lebih intim dari siapapun, bahkan berbagi ranjang yang sama selama beberapa tahun.

Mereka saling mencintai.

Atau kenyataannya, Jeonghan sempat mencintainya sedangkan disini, saat ini, Seungcheol hanya mengunci diri di apartemen pribadinya, masih mengagung-agungkan kalimat cinta untuk sosok itu. Sendiri.

Mereka bekerja dilahan yang sama dan itu membuat frekuensi untuk bertemu bukan menjadi suatu masalah dalam hubungan ini. Mereka bisa dekat, berbincang satu sama lain, bahkan berbagi segala hal tanpa terkecuali.

Semua terlihat sempurna dari luar. Seungcheol berdiri berdampingan dengan kekasihnya, memberikan segala hal yang ia pikir, itu semua adalah yang terbaik.

Tapi Jeonghan tak merasakan hal yang demikian.

Yang terjadi sebenarnya, hubungan ini tidak berjalan sesuai harapan. Atau parahnya, semua ini sama sekali tak bekerja dan mereka hanya terus berjalan ditempat. Itulah hal yang diteriakkan Jeonghan seminggu lalu.

Seungcheol tak mengerti dirinya.

Seungcheol tak pernah melakukan sesuatu sebagai mestinya.

Seungcheol tak benar-benar berusaha untuknya.

Dan yang terjadi, Seungcheol memang sudah berlaku brengsek, tanpa ia sadari. Ia terlalu dungu untuk menyadarinya dan belum sempat ia memperbaiki semua itu, Jeonghan terlanjur lelah dengan semua ini.

Dan Jeonghan... Pergi.

"Angel..."

Seungcheol menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam tundukkan setelah melempar kaleng ke-5 bir yang ia teguk tanpa sisa.

Ia terlihat sangat... buruk. Atau mungkin seperti gelandangan. Atau seorang pecundang yang bahkan tak bisa merangkai kata maaf untuk orang yang paling dicintainya sekalipun.

Semua tekanan ini masih belum bisa mengalahkan egonya. Ia berharap Jeonghan akan datang dengan sendirinya dan menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Namun seperti menunggu bulan yang mampu bercahaya tanpa bantuan matahari, Seungcheol tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi mengingat semua yang telah ia lakukan pada kekasihnya.

Handphone Seungcheol kembali berdering untuk yang kesekian kali. Hari sudah petang dan sejak pagi dihari liburnya yang langka, Seungcheol tak pernah mau beranjak dari apartemen. Menjawab telfon pun ia sungkan, apalagi bila harus bertemu dengan orang lain diluar. Semua orang pasti menanyakan kabarnya tapi Seungcheol tidak mau peduli. Yang ia pikirkan, apa disana Jeonghan juga menanyakan kabarnya? Apa ia masih dipedulikan?

Rasanya seperti menusukkan ribuan jarum dipermukaan kulit saat Seungcheol kembali teringat akan sikap pura-pura Jeonghan terhadap dirinya dihadapan semua orang. Kekasihnya itu tersenyum, menyapanya, juga bersikap seolah tak ada masalah diantara mereka. Dan yang paling menyedihkan, itu semua adalah palsu. Jeonghan memanipulasi keadaan dengan sangat baik, dan Seungcheol mengikuti permainannya dengan tidak mudah. Mereka harus seperti itu bukan hanya demi karir, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar pekerjaan.

Jeonghan berkali-kali mengingatkannya dengan sebuah bisikkan kecil untuk tidak melibatkan SEVENTEEN dalam hal ini. Hubungan diantara mereka berdua adalah hal yang berbeda.

Inilah drama terhebat yang pernah ia lihat. Dan lucunya, segala tipuan ini bukanlah fiksi. Semua benar-benar terjadi dikehidupannya. Inilah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya bagi Seungcheol, walau ia selalu berharap ketika terbangun dipagi hari, semua penyiksaan ini lenyap seperti mimpi-mimpi buruk lainnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa terganggu dengan dering handphone yang menggetarkan mejanya selama beberapa jam terakhir. Sepertinya pesan singkat dan panggilan datang bertubi-tubi kali ini.

Dengan sisa kesadarannya yang hampir tenggelam dalam pengaruh alkohol, Seungcheol mencoba meraih handphonenya diujung meja. Dari sekian banyak deret pesan serta panggilan yang tampil, Seungcheol hanya tertarik untuk membuka pesan singkat terakhir yang datang dari Dokyeom.

'Hyung, Datanglah ke camp malam ini. Ada pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan agensi sebelum Pledis Tour dimulai.

Akan ada Jeonghan juga disana.

Kuharap setidaknya kau bisa memperbaiki semua ini sedikit demi sedikit.'

Seungcheol memaksa dirinya terbangun dan melawan rasa mabuk ini demi berjalan menuju kamar. Ia harus mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia juga memiliki harapan yang sama seperti Dokyeom tadi, bahkan lebih. Ini bukanlah usaha pertama yang ia lakukan untuk membuat hubungannya kembali membaik, tapi Seungcheol selalu berharap kali ini akan membuahkan hasil.

"Tunggu aku, Jeonghan."

.

.

.

 _You should have bought me flowers_

 _And held my hand_

 _Should give me all your hours when you had a chance_

 _Take me to every party cause all I wanted to do was dance_

-Yoon Jeonghan-

.

.

.

Inilah sepotong kisah lalu sebelum kata berpisah diucapkan, sebelum Jeonghan berniat untuk mengakhiri semua ini, ketika kesabaran menjadi satu-satunya penopang untuk Jeonghan berdiri dan bertahan dibawah bayang-bayang cinta Seungcheol.

"Dear..."

Jeonghan mendengungkan panggilan sayangnya disuatu malam, dibawah payungan atap kamar apartemen Seungcheol dan mereka berdiri berhadapan didepan jendela yang terbuka.

Angin menerbangkan surai panjang Jeonghan, dan hawa dingin yang menembus permukaan kulitnya membuat ia ingin lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol membalas memeluknya, meski tak seerat dan sehangat yang Jeonghan harapkan.

"Kemarin kau kemana saja seharian?"

Jeonghan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah sepanjang siang ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengirimi Seungcheol pesan dan membahas soal ini.

Ia tahu Seungcheol tak suka dilempari pertanyaan.

Ia tahu Seungcheol juga punya kesibukan lain diluar grup.

Ia tahu Seungcheol senang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Ia tahu Seungcheol punya sejumlah hobi yang ingin dilakukannya saat ada waktu.

Dan ia tahu, Seungcheol selalu memperingatkannya untuk tidak bersikap seperti seseorang yang suka mengekang.

Tapi Jeonghan pikir, itu semua adalah perlakuan wajar dari seorang kekasih kepada orang yang dicintainya. Orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai bentuk perhatian dan itu sangat normal untuk dilakukan.

Tapi sepertinya Seungcheol memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda, dan Jeonghan ingin mengerti hal itu. Ia selalu mencoba melakukan segalanya seperti yang Seungcheol pinta.

"Sedikit bersenang-senang diluar. Kau tahu kan Jeonghan, pekerjaan kita kadang membuatku merasa terkekang."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya kau mengabariku kemana kau pergi seharian itu."

"Kupikir kita sudah membahas soal untuk tidak mengekang satu sama lain. Jadwal kita sudah cukup membuatku merasa tak leluasa dan jangan katakan kau juga ingin melarangku untuk menikmati waktu luangku diluar."

Seungcheol melepaskan pelukkan mereka. Seungcheol benar, mungkin ini adalah kali seribu mereka berdua mendebatkan hal yang sama seperti ini. Dan semua akan berakhir dengan anggukan lemah dari Jeonghan. Mereka berhenti membicarakannya selama beberapa hari dan kemudian, kejadian yang sama kembali terulang dan Jeonghan tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mengajak Seungcheol bicara.

"Tidak seperti itu, Seungcheol. Kau pikir aku juga tidak membutuhkanmu? Waktu luang kita tidak banyak..."

"Kita bisa bertemu saat bekerja bahkan tidur bersama setiap malam di apartemen ini. Apa itu masih kurang untukmu?"

Seungcheol menjauh. Tatapan sendu Jeonghan masih mengikuti saat Seungcheol berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk ditepiannya. Nafas pria itu berhembus berat dan terdengar lelah, mungkin juga jengah.

"Dear..."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Jeonghan."

Seungcheol membuang tatapannya kearah lain, merasa tak perlu melihat ekspersi Jeonghan yang kini membeku dan kaku ditempatnya berdiri.

"A-apa? A-aku berlebihan...katamu?"

Jeonghan harap ia salah dengar. Mungkin saja suara guntur diluar tiba-tiba memekakkan telinganya, atau perasaannya yang kini tengah kacau membuat semua jadi terlihat tidak benar.

"Jangan terlalu manja, Yoon Jeonghan. Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa sekarang. Kukira kau mengerti posisi kita saat ini."

Bukannya menyangkal semua pertanyaan itu, Seungcheol malah memperparahnya dengan kalimat-kalimat tajam yang semakin membuat Jeonghan kesulitan bernafas. Rasanya tak berbeda dengan menyirami cuka diatas tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Seungcheol mengatakan semua yang ada dipikirannya tanpa beban apalagi pertimbangan.

Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Jeonghan terluka karena sikapnya.

"Maaf, karena sudah menjadi orang yang berlebihan."

Suaranya bergetar, benar-benar bergetar sampai mulutnya menggigil dan tungkai kakinya tak cukup mampu untuk membuat Jeonghan tetap berdiri tegak dengan sempurna.

"Lihat, sekarang kau terlalu terbawa oleh perasaanmu. Andalkan logika dan berpikirlah dengan kepala dingin, Jeonghan."

"Maaf, karena sudah menjadi orang yang manja dan menyusahkanmu."

Kali ini, giliran air matanya yang pelan-pelan bergulir membasahi pipi pucat itu. Tatapannya menerawang jauh penuh kehampaan. Jeonghan kira seluruh udara menghilang dan Tuhan kembali mencampakkannya dari atas langit hingga menghantam bumi. Ini menyakitkan...

"Jeonghan-..."

"Aku tak pernah memaksamu membawakanku seikat mawar meski sewajarnya kau harus melakukan itu... Aku tak pernah memaksamu untuk pergi bersamaku ke pesta atau tempat-tempat yang sebenarnya ingin kukunjungi berdua meski sewajarnya kau harus melakukan itu... Aku tak pernah memaksamu menyisihkan waktu berjam-jam untukku diantara semua kesibukkanmu meski sewajarnya kau harus melakukan itu."

Kali ini Seungcheol merasakan lidahnya begitu kelu untuk menyela walau sebenarnya ia punya kesempatan untuk itu.

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah pria yang romantis seperti yang terlihat dari luar. Jadi aku tak pernah menuntut dirimu untuk selalu bersikap manis padaku meskipun kau... Kau memang harus melakukannya sebagai pria! Sebagai pria yang katanya mencintaiku, membual dengan kalimat pembuai seperti kau tak sanggup hidup tanpaku!"

"Jeonghan, ini terdengar seperti kau menuntutku untuk jadi lelaki sempurna!"

Seungcheol sudah tidak tahan untuk terus-terusan diam tanpa melawan. Kaki jenjangnya berdiri tegak dan emosi ini membuat urat-urat disekitar leher dan keningnya mengeras.

"Aku juga tahu kau tidak bisa jadi manusia yang sempurna didunia ini!"

"Lantas apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Setidaknya kau mencoba menjadi pria yang sempurna hanya untukku! Sempurna dalam artian cukup untuk membuatku tidak menyesal telah mencintaimu diantara semua tekanan-tekanan ini! Kau benar-benar membuatku hampir gila!"

Blast!

Setelah suara bantingan vas memecah kegentingan, Jeonghan segera berlari menuju pintu kamar namun sebelum ia membuka knop, Seungcheol terlanjur berdiri didepannya dan menghalangi Jeonghan untuk pergi dari sini.

"Kumohon hentikan semua teriakkan-teriakkan ini. Aku tak pernah berharap kita bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Kau hanya sedang sensitif akhir-akhir ini, sayang..."

Kali ini Jeonghan benar-benar kehilangan kata untuk dilisankan. Tangisnya semakin deras dan kepalanya masih menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Sepele katamu? Tch... Sepertinya kau memang tidak pernah paham bagaimana situasinya. Dasar idiot... Kau memang dungu. Dan sialnya, bagaimana bisa aku mencintai bahkan tergila-gila pada pria idiot ini!"

Jeonghan tak bisa menahan diri. Tangan ringkihnya memukuli dada Seungcheol meski ia masih tak tega mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menyakiti pria ini. Seungcheol tak mau mencoba untuk melawan, karena pada akhirnya, Jeonghan sendiri yang menyerah dan tubuh kurusnya merosot duduk dilantai kamar yang dingin.

"Aku lelah... Aku lelah dengan semua sikap angkuhmu... Selama ini aku mencoba menahannya karena kukira, kesabaran bisa membuatku berdiri sedikit lebih lama dan waktu pelan-pelan akan merubahmu. Tapi ternyata, inilah batasnya... Aku sudah tidak sanggup, Seungcheol..."

Tuhan...

Setan apa yang telah merasukinya selama ini? Seungcheol membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan kenyataan yang terpampang sekarang adalah sosok Yoon Jeonghan yang tersungkur lemah didepan kakinya dan menangis tersiksa disela-sela rundungan pilu. Tubuh Seungcheol mengejang dan gemetar diwaktu bersamaan. Matanya memerah karena berusaha menahan air mata ini agar tidak tumpah membasahi wajahnya.

"Let's...break up, Choi Seungcheol..."

.

.

.

Bisingnya dentuman suara musik menambah kejengahan Seungcheol ketika memasuki ruangan gelap yang hanya disirami oleh cahaya neon warna-warni. Sinar itu menyorot dan berputar-putar dilantai, seperti penglihatannya terhadap orang-orang yang kini bagaikan berdiri dikemiringan 30 derajat.

Seungcheol menolak untuk mengakui jika dirinya masih setengah mabuk saat Vernon menepuk bahunya dan menanyakan keadaannya yang tidak terlihat cukup baik. Beberapa teman akrabnya di Pledis menyusul menghampiri dan membawa Seungcheol berjalan ketengah ruangan. Semua orang menyambutnya dengan sangat baik, seperti bisanya, tapi Seungcheol masih merasa belum benar dengan semua ini.

Tak ada sosok Jeonghan diantara kerumunan itu.

"Kemana Jeonghan?"

Tanyanya, berbisik ketelinga Jun agar suaranya tidak tenggelam dalam hiruk pikuknya pesta.

"Dipojok, seperti biasa."

"Sendiri?"

"Aaron Hyung tak pernah mau meninggalkannya seharian ini."

Seungcheol mulai merasakan kepalanya pening luar biasa. Mendengar nama itu membuatnya merasakan keruntuhan dunia dalam sekejap.

Seungcheol memang tak pernah membenci Aaron, bahkan hubungan mereka terbilang baik dan ia begitu menghormatinya sebagai Senior. Tapi untuk beberapa situasi, Seungcheol tak bisa memungkiri jika ia kerap berpikir pria itu seperti sosok penganggu yang digambarkan dalam drama-drama percintaan. _And Aaron is a "real thing" in his reality_. Ini bukanlah serial telivisi dimana pihak ketiga dengan mudahnya disingkirkan dan tokoh utama mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia.

Aaron tidak bisa disingkirkan. Ia sahabat terbaik Jeonghan. Itulah yang semua orang ketahui selama ini. Semua orang kecuali dirinya.

Seungcheol hanya tidak bisa percaya ketika Aaron selalu mengakui jika ia tak pernah menaruh hati pada Jeonghan.

"Aku ingin menemui Jeonghan."

"Tidak sekarang, Seungcheol. Pesta baru saja dimulai. Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengacaukan mood-nya jika kalian bertemu disaat-saat seperti ini."

"Tapi dia kekasihku!"

Dan ketika sepenggal kalimat bernada tinggi itu diteriakkan, puluhan pasang mata menjurus pada sosok Seungcheol diiringi kesunyian sesaat yang membuatnya sesak nafas. Seungcheol mulai muak dengan kerumunan ini. Ini sungguh tidak seperti dirinya. Sebelumnya ia selalu menyukai keramaian, kesenangan, dan teman-temannya adalah bagian dari kehidupan Choi Seungcheol setiap hari. Tapi kali ini... Semua sudah berbeda.

"Tidak lagi, Seungcheol."

Jeonghan melintasinya, membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang lebih terdengar seperti guntur ditengah badai ditelinga Seungcheol. Jeonghan berlalu dengan wajah sedingin es, dan disisinya...

Ada Aaron yang terus setia berdiri disinya.

Musik keras yang semula bernuansa beat kini berubah haluan menjadi lebih lembut dan menenangkan. Iramanya mampu menghipnotis siapapun untuk larut dan menggerakkan badan dengan sendirinya dilantai dansa.

Dan Jeonghan menari.

Kekasihnya sangat suka menari. Tarian adalah hidupnya, nafasnya yang berhembus bak musik dan detak jantungnya adalah hentakkan kaki dilantai dansa.

Seungcheol adalah pasangan terbaiknya selama ini dalam menari.

Tapi sekarang, gerakan tubuh itu mengalun bersama pria lain yang kini mengenggam tangannya, melingkarkan tangan dipinggang indah Yoon Jeonghan dan bertatap muka satu sama lain tanpa memperdulikan dunia sekitar.

...

 _Now my baby's dancing_

 _But he's dancing with another man_

-Choi Seungcheol-

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N: Next issue should to be the last chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Final

YOUR MAN | Final Chapter

PDA Presents

.

.

.

I hope he buys me flowers

I hope he holds my hand

Gives me all his hours

When he has the chance

-Yoon Jeonghan-

Kembali pada bulan April, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi sudah mendarat satu jam lalu. Dan disinilah Yoon Jeonghan sekarang, di tanah negeri sakura yang tengah memasuki musim semi atau Haru. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang di hotel, semua artis di Agensi mendapat sedikit kebebasan untuk berjalan keluar menikmati suasana kota sebelum matahari tenggelam dan Rehearsal konser dimulai.

Jeonghan berdiri di koridor lantai 11, bersandar pada dinding menunggu kedatangan Seungcheol yang menginap di kamar yang berbeda dengannya.

Alasannya karena mereka harus lebih berhati-hati jika diluar.

"Ayo, kita keluar."

Seungcheol datang dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya, menepuk bahu Jeonghan membuat pemuda itu berpaling dari layar handphone yang ia pegang.

"Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan."

Sungguh?

Jeonghan sejenak terperangah dan gugup. Itu semua karena ia sedikit tidak menyangka dengan ajakan Seungcheol, dan senyuman meyakinkan dari pria itu membuat jantungnya sedikit berdegup lebih cepat.

"Kupikir kau hanya ingin mengajakku makan dibawah."

"Aku bosan dengan makanan di hotel ini."

Jawab Seungcheol seadanya, dan mengisyaratkan Jeonghan untuk berjalan mengikuti.

Well, apapun alasannya, setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik dari pada kebiasan mereka yang terkesan begitu-begitu saja. Makan dihotel, konser di venue, lalu kembali lagi ke hotel untuk istirahat. Kalaupun mereka keluar, itu dilakukan tengah malam dan beramai-ramai dengan para member dan teman-teman agensi lain.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol memang tidak pernah benar-benar keluar berduaan saja. Setidaknya mereka sama-sama mengerti satu hal;

Terlalu beresiko.

Dan yang terbaik dari semua ini, sekarang adalah siang hari di musim semi. Memang keputusan tepat untuk jalan-jalan ke luar. Diam-diam Jeonghan menonaktifkan handphonenya, memendam sebuah ekspektasi agar tak ada yang menganggu selama beberapa jam kedepan yang langka ini.

Seungcheol meminjam sebuah sedan putih dari staff dan membawa Jeonghan mengemudi bersamanya, menuju ketempat yang tidak ia beritahukan pada sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Mereka memang pergi berdua, namun tidak berakhir di tempat yang bisa membuat mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk berdua. Seungcheol ternyata telah memesan meja untuk 6 orang dan tepat, belum lama mereka menunggu, 4 orang pun datang dan Jeonghan bersumpah jika ia tidak benar-benar mengenal siapa pria-pria ini. Jelas, mereka adalah teman Seungcheol. Tapi jika kau bertanya siapa namanya, Jeonghan sungguh tidak mempunyai ingatan apapun mengenai hal itu.

Jeonghan harap tak ada ekspektasi berlebihan dibenaknya sejak awal Seungcheol mengajaknya pergi, sehingga tak ada hal yang perlu dikecewakan atau alasan lain mengapa ia jadi merasa sulit untuk tersenyum dari hati.

"Ini Jeonghan, dan kalian tahu dia siapa."

Sebelah mata Seungcheol berkedip, serta merta membuat sorakkan iseng dan deheman tenggorokkan pun terdengar keras dimeja mereka.

Satu hal yang Jeonghan mengerti, orang-orang ini tahu siapa dirinya bagi Choi Seungcheol. Atau singkatnya, statusnya sebagai kekasih pria ini. Mereka pasti sudah dekat satu sama lain.

"Jeonghan, mereka adalah teman-teman sekolahku yang sekarang tinggal dan bekerja di Jepang. Mereka juga temanku bermain futsal saat kita kebetulan ada disini."

Dan satu per satu, Jeonghan menjabat tangan mereka dan memperkenalkan diri. Tingkah mereka yang "ramai" sempat membuat Jeonghan canggung, karena ia pribadi adalah sosok yang pendiam jika berhadapan dengan orang baru.

Tapi mereka adalah teman Seungcheol. Bagaimanapun, Jeonghan harus bisa mengadaptasikan dirinya dengan lingkungan sang kekasih dan juga teman-temannya.

Itulah yang ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun, menjadi seperti apa yang Seungcheol inginkan.

Makan siang mereka berlalu bersama suara tawa keras dan melempar lelucon satu sama lain, obrolan-obrolan random yang tidak benar-benar Jeonghan pahami apa isinya. Saat mereka mengajaknya tertawa, Jeonghan juga berusaha mengembangkan senyum dan menikmati alurnya. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi Jeonghan tidak yakin apa hatinya juga berkata seperti itu.

1 jam berlalu dan acara makanpun selesai. Seungcheol kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dan mereka bersiap untuk...

"Kita kembali ke hotel."

Dan Jeonghan hanya diam, tidak punya jawaban untuk kalimat sesederhana itu. Sekedar memutuskan ya atau tidak, Jeonghan kira hatinya masih merasa belum benar dengan semua ini.

Tapi degup jantungnya masih berpacu tak sabaran, karena terlalu lama memendam perasaan dan keinginan terdalam yang bergejolak dihatinya.

Jadi Jeonghan buka suara dengan tiba-tiba, dengan keberanian yang datang entah dari mana.

"Kukira tadi itu akan menyenangkan."

Alis Seungcheol menyatu ditengah-tengah, merasa bingung meski setengah pikirannya masih fokus pada setir kemudi dan jalan raya.

"Bukankah tadi sudah sangat menyenangkan?"

"Iya, menyenangkan... Untukmu."

"Oh, jadi begitu. Kau tidak bisa ikut senang atas sesuatu yang membuatku senang?"

Nada bicara Seungcheol mulai terdengar tak enak, dan bagaimanapun itu membuat Jeonghan jadi panik tanpa alasan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku..."

"Lalu?"

"Kukira... Kukira kita bisa melakukan sesuatu berdua saja."

Lantas, suara decit rem yang ditekan paksa dan mendadak membuat badan Jeonghan sedikit tersentak. Seungcheol menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan secara tiba-tiba.

"Kita lakukan apa yang kau mau."

.

.

.

Seungcheol membawanya kembali ke hotel. Pria itu memaksa Jeonghan masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya dengan tidak sabaran.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan, Seungcheol?"

Jeonghan dipojokkan, dengan tangan Seungcheol yang mencengkram kedua pergelangannya dan memenjaranya di dinding.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan, Mine. Inilah yang harusnya kita lakukan jika sedang berduaan saja."

Tembok kamar terasa dingin, namun nafas Seungcheol yang menjalar bersama kecupan-kecupan dilehernya membuat Jeonghan merasakan panas luar biasa. Tapi ini semua tidak benar. Seungcheol salah. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bahkan memikirkan untuk bercinta di tengah hari pun tak pernah terlintas dibenak Jeonghan selama ini.

Seungcheol tidak pernah mengerti...

"S-Seungcheol... Hentikan..."

Jeonghan mencoba mendorong dan melawan, tapi semua terlihat sia-sia karena ini sudah terlambat. Seungcheol sudah terlanjur diselubungi oleh nafsu hingga sweater rajut oversized yang Jeonghan kenakan sudah setengah terbuka dan bahu juga dadanya terekspos jelas.

Tidak ada makan siang berdua yang menyenangkan.

Tidak ada jalan-jalan dipinggir kota atau mencari jajanan kaki lima.

Tidak ada arum manis dan lolipop.

Tidak ada taman dengan pohon sakura, atau melihat hanami sambil mengenggam tangan satu sama lain.

Tidak ada ciuman lembut dibawah sinar matahari di musim semi.

Yang ada hanya cumbuan yang menuntut dan bernafsu. Robekkan pada sweaternya, jeans yang dilepas paksa, serta sex yang membakar peluh disiang hari. Ranjang mereka berderit keras dan tubuh Jeonghan terguncang hebat. Bercinta dengan Seungcheol selalu mematahkan serat-serat implusnya hingga Jeonghan hampir gila. Rasanya sangat intens, dan Seungcheol akan meredakannya dengan ciuman-ciuman yang memabukkan.

Tapi Jeonghan tetap merasakan sakit.

Bercinta dengan paksa, bagaimanapun caranya itu tetap saja menyakitkan bagi hatinya. Sekalipun ia mencintai Seungcheol, sekalipun ia juga membutuhkannya. Namun rasa sakit itu lebih menjerat didadanya, karena Seungcheol seperti monster yang tak dapat ia kenali lagi saat ini.

Terkadang Jeonghan memimpikan kehidupan yang normal, dimana kau bisa berkencan dengan leluasa bersama kekasihmu diantara ribuan pasangan lain di taman kota. Menikmati waktu yang lebih berharga dari sekedar berhubungan badan. Jeonghan ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan Seungcheol. Mengutarakan segala keluh kesahnya, menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi disaat Seungcheol tidak bersamanya. Ia ingin memakan es krim dari mangkuk yang sama dengan Seungcheol. Ia ingin Seungcheol... Seungcheol menjadi kekasih yang mengerti dirinya.

Tapi itu terdengar sulit...

Dan Jeonghan sungguh takut untuk menyebutnya mustahil.

Saat Jeonghan memalingkan wajah dan Seungcheol masih terbuai oleh nikmatnya anal sang kekasih, air mata itu bergulir dalam kebisuan dan isakkan yang tertahan.

Diluar sedang musim semi. Namun jauh didalam hatinya, Jeonghan terjebak dalam musim dingin yang panjang dan gelap, sendirian.

 _'Fuyu kitarinaba, haru tookaraji'_

Musim dingin bagaikan musibah, musim semi adalah awal cerita bahagia.

Banyak orang memulai lembar baru mereka di musim semi. Menjadi murid di sekolah baru, mahasiswa di universitas baru, pegawai di kantor yang baru, pindah ke rumah baru, atau bahkan menikah. Bunga-bunga negeri empat musim pun bermekaran dengan indah.

Tapi bagi Jeonghan... Ia malah mulai berpikir tentang akhir dari kisah ini, akhir hubungan mereka berdua. Bagaimana cara ia mengakhirinya, dan bagaimana jika semua benar-benar berakhir.

.

.

.

 _Although it hurts_

 _I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

 _I know it's probably much too late_

 _To try and apologize for my mistakes_

-Seungcheol-

.

.

.

Bercermin tidak selamanya dilakukan didepan sepotong kaca. Melihat refleksi dirimu yang menatap balik mata disana bukan satu-satunya definisi yang terkandung didalam kata bercermin. Ada sesuatu diluar fisik yang tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

Kepribadian.

Seungcheol mencari tahu apa perbedaan diantara kepribadian dengan jati diri. Menemukan jati diri membuatmu tahu bagaimana kepribadianmu. Tapi Seungcheol belajar bahwa perangai tak hanya dibangun oleh kepribadian yang terbentuk seiring waktu, namun juga dari pelajaran yang didapat selama masa pencarian jati diri.

Mungkin Seungcheol masih mencari tahu siapa dirinya, apa yang ia inginkan dalam hidup, dan apa yang menjadi tujuannya sebagai manusia.

Bercermin dari masa lalu, Seungcheol mereview sebagian besar harinya yang dihabiskan semata-mata untuk mencari kesenangan. Ia adalah pria sukses diusia muda, memiliki keluarga harmonis dan teman-teman yang menyenangkan. Logikanya menyimpulkan bahwa dibalik kerja keras ada kebahagiaan yang bisa dipetik. Ia membangun karir sejak umur belasan dan tak lama setelah itu, sebagian dari mimpinya sudah bisa ia capai. Namun benarkah definisi bahagia yang selama Seungcheol anggap itu adalah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya?

Seungcheol bahagia saat bisa mencetak gol untuk tim sepak bolanya dan Jeonghan selalu ada untuk mendukung.

Seungcheol bahagia saat konser mereka berjalan sempurna dan Jeonghan ada untuk memeluknya.

Seungcheol bahagia saat matanya melihat dunia dalam keadaan baik, keluarganya sehat, teman-temannya tersenyum, dan Jeonghan tetap ada disampingnya tiap kali ia membuka mata di pagi hari.

Seungcheol bahagia saat _Jeonghan tersenyum untuk kebahagiaannya_.

Tapi...

Apa ia pernah merasa bahagia untuk kebahagiaan Jeonghan?

Dan... Tahukah ia apa sesuatu yang bisa membuat Jeonghan bahagia?

Ini gila.

Seungcheol tidak pernah tahu apa yang Jeonghan sebut sebagai kebahagiaan.

Yang ia tahu, Jeonghan harus bisa bahagia jika itu menyangkut kepentingan Choi Seungcheol. Seungcheol tertawa diatas kesenangannya sendiri. Dan ia tak pernah tahu jika ada air mata dibalik setiap senyuman indah yang dilihatnya.

Seungcheol telah menyia-nyiakan kekasihnya sendiri, selama ini, bertahun-tahun.

Seungcheol menyetop mobil yang dikendarainya didepan sebuah bangunan cafe sederhana. Tempat ini tidak begitu ramai juga tidak terlihat strategis. Tapi inilah tempat yang sering Jeonghan kunjungi, sendirian, yang hanya dapat ia ceritakan pada Seungcheol bagaimana nikmatnya secangkir vanila latte ditempat ini tanpa sekalipun menerima persetujuan untuk berkunjung kesana berdua.

Jeonghan sudah pernah memintanya, namun Seungcheol bisa dengan mudah menolaknya sama seperti mengabaikan permintaan-permintaan Jeonghan yang lain.

Suara bel diatas pintu berbunyi saat Seungcheol melangkah masuk, membuatnya mendengar sambutan selamat datang yang hangat dari pegawai cafe. Didalam hanya ada 2 meja yang terisi, membuat Seungcheol leluasa memilih dimana ia ingin duduk.

Namun meja di sudut ruangan, dengan kursi yang berdampingan dengan kaca etalase menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang menarik perhatian Seungcheol.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?"

Seorang gadis waitress menghampirinya dengan sebuah note dan pulpen ditangannya. Seungcheol jelas melihat bila gadis itu tengah tersenyum padanya dengan malu-malu.

"Vanila latte dengan gula 70% dan sepotong gateux coklat."

Seungcheol memesan menu persis seperti apa yang selalu ia dengar dari Jeonghan.

"Yoon Jeonghan-ssi juga selalu memesan menu yang sama, bahkan duduk ditempat yang sama dengan anda."

Ucap sang waitress setelah mencatat pesanan Seungcheol. Sesudahnya ia menunduk permisi, meninggalkan Seungcheol bersama ribuan serat implusnya yang tengah memikirkan satu nama; _Yoon Jeonghan_.

Tak sampai 5 menit, pesanannya pun datang dan Seungcheol benar-benar mencium aroma vanila yang lembut berpadu dengan bau manis gateux coklat, menjadi perpaduan yang sempurna bagi indera penciumannya. Hal itu menimbulkan perasaan hangat begitu saja dihatinya, perasaan hangat yang tak dapat dijelaskannya lewat kata-kata.

Pantas, Jeonghan sangat menyukai tempat ini. Batin Seungcheol berbisik dan tanpa sadar, bibirnya menarik segaris senyuman manis.

Seungcheol tak sengaja menjatuhkan garpunya saat hendak memotong gateux. Ia memungut garpu tersebut dan mengambil selembar serbet yang terlipat diatas meja untuk membersihkannya.

Saat Seungcheol membentang serbet kecil itu, irisnya tiba-tiba terpaku pada rangkaian huruf hiragana kecil yang tertulis dengan pulpen dan terlihat sedikit buram diujung kain.

 _'Someday, Choi Seungcheol will marry me.'_

Tubuh Seungcheol membeku. Dalam sekejap, ia tak dapat lagi merasakan apapun lagi karena seluruh tubuhnya kebas dan matanya mulai buram. Buram oleh genangan air mata.

Detik itu juga, Seungcheol mengerti siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya, apa tujuannya dalam hidup, dan untuk apa ia dilahirkan kedunia.

 _Choi Seungcheol is born to be Yoon Jeonghan's Man_

 _I should have bought you flowers_

 _And held your hand_

 _Should have gave you all my hours_

 _When I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

 _Do everything I should have done_

 _Cause I am your Man_

.

.

.

 _'Aku menunggu, dibawah lampu jalan menuju kediaman orang tuamu, tempat dimana ciuman pertama kita._

 _Sampai kapanpun aku akan berdiri disana, menunggu sampai kau datang._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Angel.'_

Jeonghan membanting handphonenya menjauh, berharap benda itu menghilang bersama kemarutan yang melanda batinnya. Matanya memejam mencoba menetralisir pening dikepala, dan merubah posisi baringannya menghadap ke kiri. Jeonghan ingin tidur. Ia harus tidur dan melupakan segala hal yang membuat hatinya menjerit sakit. Ia harus melupakan soal Seungcheol.

Ia tidak peduli lagi.

Semua sudah berakhir.

Dan otaknya terus memproses kalimat serupa berulang-ulang.

Tapi hatinya tidak mendengarkan. Tidak ada sinkronisasi antara tubuh, batin, dan isi kepalanya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Angel..."

Seungcheol terperanjat, seakan-akan hawa dingin yang membalutnya berjam-jam selama berdiri diluar sirna begitu saja melihat kedatangan Jeonghan yang membawa kehangatan kentara yang tak dapat ia lisankan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang."

"Dan kau senang sekarang?"

Seungcheol tidak mengerti ini. Bibirnya tergugu ragu ingin membalas ucapan kekasihnya.

"Jeonghan-..."

"Ya, kau benar. Kau selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau. Kau ingin aku begini, kau ingin aku begitu, semua akan aku lakukan. Tch, ini lucu sekali."

Sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Jeonghan tertawa sarkastik. Menertawakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Maafkan aku, sayang..."

Saat Seungcheol hampir mendapatkan tangan itu, Jeonghan langsung menariknya dan tepat, belati yang tak kasat mata menancap di ulu hati Seungcheol, sangat dalam hingga rasanya seperti hampir mati.

"Jika saja kata maaf bisa menyatukan kembali pecahan kaca seperti semula... Sekalipun hatiku patah, setidaknya ia masih sanggup berdetak agar aku tetap hidup. Tapi semuanya sudah tidak terasa sama lagi, Choi Seungcheol..."

Mata Jeonghan memerah dan suaranya terdengar bergetar penuh tekanan. Begitu banyak rasa sesak yang ditanggungnya hingga memaksa air mata ini berkali-kali untuk keluar. Tapi Jeonghan telah berjanji dalam hatinya, tak ada lagi tangisan yang menyedihkan didepan Seungcheol. Tidak lagi.

"Menangislah, Jeonghan... Dan hukum aku."

"Dasar idiot."

"Ya, aku memang idiot. Terlalu idiot hingga tak bisa membuat mataku melihat keberadaanmu selama ini, atau membuat bibirku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu."

Satu langkah kaki Seungcheol bergerak maju perlahan. Tangannya terangkat ingin mencapai Yoon Jeonghan, namun kekasihnya itu kembali...

Menjauh.

"Kau gila."

"Ya, aku gila. Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai rasanya aku benar-benar gila!"

 _Grab!_

Seungcheol mendapatkannya.

Jeonghan berada dalam pelukkannya, meski penuh dengan rontaan, meski telinganya harus mendengar berbagai jenis umpatan, Seungcheol tidak peduli lagi.

 _"And its hard, the days just seem so dark_

 _The moon and the stars are nothing without you_

 _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_

 _No words can explain the way I'm missing you..."_

Seungcheol tahu suaranya tak semerdu penanyi aslinya, bahkan Jeonghan sering mengatainya king-false-dulu. Bahkan hal-hal sekecil itu, Seungcheol sangat merindukannya. Candaan, lelucon bodoh mereka, sosis gosong, susu asam dari kulkas, atau pelukan hangat sebelum tidur. Seungcheol merindukan semua itu, menginginkannya kembali seperti sedia kala hingga ia rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk membuat kisah cinta mereka hidup kembali.

Seungcheol merasakan bahunya semakin hangat... dan basah. Perlahan-lahan, sepasang lengan ringkih merambat membalut tubuhnya, erat... Dan semakin erat.

Pelukkan Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan membalas memeluknya.

Pelukkan dengan kehangatan yang tak akan pernah ia temukan dari siapapun.

Hanya Jeonghan yang bisa memeluknya seerat ini, seposesive ini.

Dan Seungcheol ingin Jeonghan merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan lebih dari yang ia rasakan.

Jeonghan pantas mendapatkan cinta yang lebih besar dari yang pernah Seungcheol terima darinya.

 _"I hope this is not just a sweet dream... neither your sweet lies..."_

 _"This is your reality, Angel."_

Dan kenyataan untuk Yoon Jeonghan adalah, Choi Seungcheol yang kini menangkup pipinya, mendaratkan bibir diatas bibirnya, dan membuatnya menyatu dalam kecupan yang dalam.

Rabu malam, dibawah payungan langit dan bulan setengah lingkar, bintang berpencar tanpa rasi yang biasa dibicarakan orang-orang. Cahaya lampu jalan berpijar diatas mereka, warnanya kuning menuju jingga, menggantikan sosok matahari yang selalu sembunyi saat malam.

Saat itu, Seungcheol tak melisankan kata bahwa ia akan berubah, atau berjanji akan membawa seikat mawar, atau berjanji meluangkan sebagian besar waktunya, atau berjanji akan mengajak Jeonghan berdansa.

Seungcheol tidak berjanji.

Tapi Seungcheol melakukannya.

Kamis pagi, seikat mawar dengan korsase.

Jum'at siang, kunjungan ke Cafe Harquess untuk 2 cangkir Vanila Latte dan 2 potong Gateux Chocolate.

Sabtu malam, permainan piano untuk lagu _All Of Me_ dan musik klasik saat berdansa. Dengan tangan yang saling mengenggam, mata yang menatap dalam, dan nafas hangat diwajah sebelum memulai sebuah ciuman.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Seungcheol melakukan segala hal yang semestinya ia lakukan. Rasanya mungkin terlambat 100 tahun, tapi Yoon Jeonghan, kekasihnya yang pemaaf merentangkan sebuah pelukan dan kesempatan kedua. Seungcheol tak ingin lagi menyia-nyiakannya.

Seungcheol mencintai Jeonghan dan mencoba menjadi seorang pria yang sempurna. Tidak sempurna sebagai manusia, tapi sempurna untuk menjadi kekasih Yoon Jeonghan sampai tutup usia.

 _I'll do everything that I should have done_

 _Cause I am your Man_

.

.

.

End

A/N: JeongCheol is finally make up again! Yeay!

If its love, then nothing can separate them. Troubles is a part of their story. They've passed every struggle, worse things, and then being together forever.

I said

FOREVER

Right after I finish this, I post it immediately.

So I pass the editing part. No Beta. No Proofread. Hahaha i am sorry

KINDLY TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEW HERE PLS


End file.
